


Giggles and Kisses

by MrFancyPants_FeridBathory



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I am a bad writer and so I apologize, M/M, This is terrible..., We need some happy fluffy tomtord sometimes, Wrote this in class during summer school XD, also they are really lacking in the tomtord department....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory/pseuds/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B’s body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness.</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144449722534/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otp-is-kissing-bs</p><p>Also I dedicate this to Steph because they were the reason why I am in the Eddsworld fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles and Kisses

"N-Nhh T-Tord" Tom moans while Tord lifts Tom's shirt using his free hand. 

Tord takes off Toms hoodie and shirt at the same time pushing him down onto the bed laying on his back."T-Tord please...." Tom begged. "Please what baby" Tord said kissing down Toms chest. "Nhh d-don't tease me..." Tom desperately whines. Smirking he starts kissing Toms stomach "So desperate...It's cute...."

All of a sudden Tom starts giggling. Tord although confused continues to place kisses all over Tom's stomach making Tom giggle even more. "T-Tord stop" Tom says still giggling. "Babe why are you giggling..." Tord says looking up at Toms red blushing face. "It tickles Tord..." Tom says after calming down from his small giggling fit.

Sighing Tord says pouting "Well that ruined the mood..." Tom sits up cupping both of Tords cheeks looking at Tords pouting face "I'm sorry honey but I am kind of ticklish..." Smiling Tom presses a gentle kiss to Tords pouting lips "Let me make it up to you okay?" Tord gives a small nod still sulking "Let's cuddle....I don't feel like doing it anymore..."

Tord said looking up at time with his puppy eyes.  
Tom smiles lovingly at him. "What ever you want and I'm sorry I ruined the mood now come on you must be tired"

Tom lays them both down on the bed bring the covers up to cover them. "Goodnight Tord..."  
"Goodnight" says Tord cuddling into Tom's chest.

Tom kisses the top of Tords head and wraps his arms around Tord hearing his breathing turn into a calm rhythmic pattern indicating that he had already fallen asleep then falls asleep right after.


End file.
